Crossing Bridges
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Kaitlyn is a student who had a crush on her teacher, and she has a special tutoring session with him when she finds something unexpected while he was giving her a ride home. ugh not my best summary but just read it very M (formerly known as Cuffed)
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn walked down the streets of the university of Santa Cruz,she walked past students of all shapes and sizes.

She really had to hurry she was going to miss her gaelic tutoring session with Mr.O'shaughnessy, God he was the most attractive man she had ever seen in her short life, he always wore tight dress shirts with a vest, she could see his muscles bulging out of his shirt straining against the fabric.

His white skin contrasted very well with her olive tanned skin when he reached over to pat her hand occasionally when she did a good job, she scoffed at the thought, what was she a child she didn't need any confidence boosts or coaxing she just wanted to get her work done.

But she really liked him and wanted him not only for his body but his incredible sensible humor, sensitivity,charming smile, and not to mention devilishly good looks.

Kaitlyn cornerstone door to the tutoring hall, Pfft who was she kidding he was 9 years older than her she was only 21 and he was almost 30, he was way too old for her, but that nagging voice in her head turned on;_** what do you mean he's too old for you?! age ain't nothing but a number!**_

She pushed the thought out of her mind when Mr. Shaughnessy came up to her smiling, looking ridiculously sexy in his tight shirt. "why hello lass I was just waiting on ya wanna tell me why yer late?"

He said with concern his brogue getting thicker with each Word that came out of his mouth. "oh well I'm sorry Mr.O'Shaughnessy I was running late Because my alarm didn't go off this morning and my last class went out a little late.."

While Kaitlyn was rambling she could have sworn that he took a look at her breasts, she was wearing a black t-shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, we'll she really couldn't blame him, she did have a rather large bust.

When she stopped talking he looked up rather quickly and licked his lips. She looked at him suspiciously, but pushed it to the back of her mind that it was already almost 10 in the evening and they really had to get her session started "Uh Mr.s can we get our session started because I have to be back in my dorm by 12.."

She trailed off putting her stuff on the desk across from him "oh yes sorry Katie, let's get started have a seat."  
They both sat down getting let next lesson started. Kaitlyn was a very attentive and good student, but she wasn't very good at learning other languages other than English.

All during her lesson they both which glances at each other giving flirty smiles and small touches.  
Sheamus knew that flirting with Kaitlyn was very wrong and he could get fired for getting involved with a student, but she was so beautiful and sweet.

He wanted to make her his, but that being totally out of the question he just left it alone and just admired her from afar.  
Next thing the both knew the clock was turning 11:30;  
kaitlyn looked up " oh wow i gotta go it's getting really late."

she picked up all of her heavy books and shoved them in her bag "well wait a minute lass maybe i should drive you home i mean it can be dangerous at this time of night."

he beamed hopefully waiting for her answer. "well okay i think that would be best too."  
she smiled softly walking outside with him, they both walked out to the parking lot to his black Nissan.

Kaitlyn looked over the car to get his attention " hey Mr.S can i put my bag in the backseat?" she questioned  
sheamus looked up from opening the door, " sure lass go ahead, oh and you can call me sheamus if ya like."  
he smiled at him softly "of course **sheamus**" she emphasized.

when she dropped her bag in the backseat she spotted something shiny, she really didn't want to get in his business or anything but she had a feeling it was something pretty interesting.

She moved all the papers that were piled on top of it and there it was a pair of handcuffs, she picked them up and took them to the front seat where sheamus was "hey sheamus why do you have handcuffs in your car?" she asked curiously  
sheamus looked confused but when he turned his head before starting the car it now dawned on him "oh well Kaitie, those are my brother Rory's handcuffs, he must have left them in here when he was showing my ex girlfriends son a trick he is a cop."

kaitlyn cringed at the thought of him having another woman in his life, but she also had to remember that he was a 30 year old man so he must know his way around the block.

Her mind turned to playfulness next "well sheamus you have been naughty lately have you?" his eyes turned a dark navy, "well maybe just a little." he replied with a smirk on his face.

Kaitlyn laughed "well then i guess I'm going to have to take you in for questioning" she locked one of the cuffs around his right wrist laughing.

He looked at her playfully "well then i guess you're going to have to come in with me.."  
he took the cuff from her hand and locked it around her left wrist. Kaitlyn looked down and frowned "uhm sheamus yin have a key right?"

sheamus eyebrows knitted together and looked down too and realized the situation they were in." oh fuck no i don't have one, shit this is all my fault." she tried to calm him "its okay sheamus, we can just go back to your house so no one we know, knows about this, then we can go to your brothers to get these off in the morning okay."

sheamus visibly relaxed and nodded. He drove to his apartment, she was surprised it was rather big and it was nicely decorated.  
Kaitlyn felt so awkward, how was she supposed to shower and go to the bathroom without him seeing.

The greatest idea popped into her head, she smiled seductively "Well you wouldn't mind if i used the shower really quick."

his eyes widened " uh sure y-yeah you c-can."  
she thought for a moment "well i'm gonna need some scissors please."  
sheamus looked confused "why do ya need scissors?" he questioned  
"well i can't very well shower with my clothes on, now can i?" sheamus felt like an idiot, he walked over to his kitchen drawer and pulled out some red ones.

Kaitlyn took them eyeing them sadly because she had to cut one of her favorite shirt and bra, but perked up when she remembered that she was about to get naked in front of her fantasy man and seduce him.

She led him into the bathroom, looking straight into his crystal blue eyes she cut straight down the side of her shirt and cut the strap to her bra.

When she finally revealed her breasts he was instantly hard, her nipples were small and pink, begging to be sucked, was she doing this to him on purpose, he really didn't know, but he also didn't care the woman that he was lusting after since she started his class was getting naked in front of him and he was going to do his best to make her his.

Sheamus admired her olive skin of her exposed upper body. Her stomach was firm, and he could see she had a belly button stud and he thought it was very sexy, god he couldn't wait until he could push her up against that shower wall and fuck her.

She pulled down her jeans and panties, all while toeing off her black flats. she got closer to sheamus and whispered into his ear "you're wearing too many clothes if you're intending to shower with me." she said licking his ear, he shivered and took off his clothes faster than lightning.

Kaitlyn raised her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue in to taste him and it was sweet, she pulled back to look at his body, his ivory skin was inviting only blemished with small freckles that she found absolutely adorable, she was salivating at the thought of taking his hard length into her mouth.

She smirked against his lips and proceeded to reach over to turn the shower on, she led him into the shower only to jump on him wrapping her legs around his naked torso.

He pecked her lips, moving to her jaw, to her slender neck, sheamus sucked the skin leaving a red mark on her, she looked down and smiled. He was making her his.

She moaned "mmmm sheamus you make me feel so good, please tell me this is not just a one time thing." she panted not wanting to let go.  
he brushed her wet two-tone hair out of her eyes "of course not baby, i don't give a shit about school i just want ya, yer the woman of my dreams and i jumped at this opportunity to be with you."

Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes. she attacked his lips, her arms around his back stroking his shoulder blades, loving the smooth plains she found there.

He turned her back against the wall "are ya ready for me beautiful?" he spoke softly the only other sound in the bathroom was the running water pelting their skin, she pursed her lips and nodded waiting for the intrusion, she had only been with one other guy, Nick, but they had only done it once and it was one of the most embarrassing and painful moments, because he arrived a little too early and he really didn't even consider trying to get her off he just went to sleep, but the following day she broke up with him because she seen him flirting with his business law professor, good luck to them both she thought.

she was interrupted of her thoughts when she felt the head of him part her, stretching her, she felt the burn of the intrusion "AH sheamus please just do it but please slow." she panted

he slowly inched himself inside her, she was incredibly tight hugging his member. sheamus cursed harshly "fuck!" he slowed when he reached the hilt, the head of him brushing her g spot "sheamus please move i can't take it!" she whined.

He kissed her neck once more, thrusting inside her fast "oh god dammit! that feels so good i want it harder please!" she wailed feeling her stomach coil tighter and tighter "ah fuck right there!" she screamed.

she kissed his neck then whispered in his ear "you like my young cunt don't you, you want this every single day don't you? watching me in class, looking at my ass and breasts you get hard sitting at your desk watching me don't you?" she was now digging her nails into his back, and all he did was grunt in response teetering on the edge of bliss.

but she bit his neck and growled "answer me now!" she screamed, "yes!" sheamus hissed about to explode "oh yes that's it baby faster, make this yours, oh yes I'm cumming!" he shut her eyes tightly clamping her wet walls around him, she heard sheamus moan her name "oh katie.." she felt his warm seed burst into her womb, she had never felt anything so good in her life.

She slumped against him, as he was kissing her neck. She broke the silence "wow that was amazing, best I've ever had, well there is not much to compare to.." they both laughed. "come on let's get cleaned" he took the bottle of body wash squirting the liquid on her chest, he turned her around lathering the soap on her breasts making sure to pay extra attention to her nipples. Kaitlyn bit her lip trying to suppress a moan.

He got to her stomach caressing her squirmed in his arms, begging him to make his hands go lower, he complied, and cupped her, rubbing, cleaning the cum he had left there.

She turned around in his arms repeating the same movements as she did. When she was done she leaned up to kiss him softly, smashing their naked bodies together.

Sheamus pulled back opening the shower door. "well maybe we should get outta here, i think i know of a way to get these off of us." she smirked and helped her out of the shower.

He gave her a towel to wrap around her wet body.

He led her into the garage and she was confused about what they were doing in the garage.

Sheamus opened a tool drawer and pulled out a chain cutter, her eyes widened "you're not gonna kill me are you?" she said jokingly.  
Sheamus chuckled "maybe, haha just kidding lass, i'm gonna use these cutters to cut the chain so we can get dressed, because we can't very well put on clothes without us separated." he said nonchalantly "you trust me right?" he said sweetly kissing her hand.

She smiled shyly "yeah i do" she dropped her hand and kissed him on the lips "okay now just hold yer wrist out and i'm gonna cut." she did as he said and he cut the chain successfully, she gave a sigh of relief "well at least we don't have to explain why our shirts were off in the first place." she laughed,

he smiled and took her hand leading her out of the garage. They now stood in his room holding her by the waist "well now we can have sex in other positions without hurting each other, isn't that great." he said with a sexy smirk.

she smiled "yeah its actually a great thing." she dropped her towel and stepped back to sit back on the bed "well come on baby why don't you show me some of those positions." she smiled seductively curling a finger at him.

he dropped his boxers and walked over to her and she splayed her hands over his stomach to feel his muscles, she looked up at him, one hand gripping his semi-hard cock.

His eyes fluttered closed and buried his hands in her hair, she blew on the tip licking the pre-cum off of it, her tongue dipping into the tiny slit.

Kaitlyn could see that his face was in sheer pain, she smiled and decided to put him out of his misery, she fully seated his member inside of her mouth.

He could feel her warm mouth close around him it took all of his strength to not cum inside her mouth, she took him deeper and deeper not relenting, he pushed her back onto the bed making her release him with a pop, she grinned spreading full eagle shamelessly "just can't wait can you?" she asked him as he climbed up on the bed to hover over her. he kissed her neck and whispered "not with you lass" he replied ghosting his hands over her arms and body "not with you..." he trailed off kissing her breasts and making sure every part of her body was paid attention to.

He flipped her over hoisting her on top of him, she flipped her hair behind her giving him a full view of her upper body, Kaitlyn rose her hips lining him up with her core, she then slammed her body down to fully sheathe him into her.

Kaitlyn screamed and propped her hands on his chest to steady herself. She began riding him to the fullest, sheamus looked at her, she was so wild he was so turned on by it.

Kaitlyn leaned down to kiss him and ran her hands through his fiery red hair, she smiled through the kiss.

She knew she was falling for him making this extremely dangerous if he didn't feel the same as her she would just die emotionally if he didn't feel the same but she really had a feeling that he really did feel the same.

Her reverie was interrupted by sheamus wrapping his arms around her waist, bracing himself to pound into her. She was in a blissful daze teetering on the edge of her orgasm.

He was on the edge himself, he needed her to cum and cum hard, he reached down to flick her clit, she whimpered feeling her orgasm descend upon her triggering his as well. They lay there spent, she wanted to stay like this with him forever. "i don't wanna leave." she said abruptly,

he looked up at her "i don't wanna either lass, but we're gonna have to, ya know this is not a fling i wanna be with you but we can't tell anyone until ya graduate this summer." she grimaced hating the fact that they had to keep their relationship a secret.

she gave him a small smile "okay as long as i still get to be with you." They lay there not knowing what the future held for them but they were going to enjoy it until then, and to think this was all because of a pair of cuffs.

* * *

_**i Had this for a long time written up so i decided to post it! might turn it into a story idk anyway Rags to Riches will be updated soon because i have an ear infection i cannot do it tomorrow. see u soon review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay new Chap enjoy!**_

* * *

Kaitlyn sat on the toilet waiting for the results of the test. How could they be so stupid, she had already graduated college and looking for a job, she couldn't have this kind of distraction.

With her new relationship with her former teacher going great, with him asking her to move in with him, she really didn't want to mess this up by telling him about this unexpected pregnancy.

The bell rang on her phone timer, this was the moment of truth.

She walked over to the sink and picked up the test; pregnant the test read, she dropped her head in her hands, she couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't raise a baby.

She had to be sure before she told sheamus. Kaitlyn picked up the phone and called " hi i'd like to make an appointment" she waited and set up one of tomorrow morning.

After she hung up the phone she sunk to the floor pulling her knees to her chest. She cried for what seemed like hours.

She heard the front door open " baby i'm home!" He yelled happily, when he didn't hear anything he got a little worried; "baby where are you?" sheamus put his bag down and walked down the hall, he stopped in front of the bathroom door when he heard sobs.

He started to get worried he opened the door, he immediately went to her side, " Kaitlyn are you okay lass?" sheamus put his hand on her back and she jumped, trying desperately to wipe her tears "oh i-it's nothing okay" she walked into the bedroom and started to strip her clothes, she was so tired that she didn't have the energy to even put on bed-clothes.

Sheamus came into the bedroom looking at her with great concern, he couldn't just go to sleep without knowing what was wrong with her.

When he got into the bed she turned away, he really didn't know what was wrong with her, was she mad at him? or was it something else, was she cheating on him? he immediately dismissed that thought because she would never cheat on him.

He needed to get to the bottom of this he really loved her and if they wanted to be in a relationship then they would have to communicate no matter what.

Sheamus gripped her arm and turned her around gently, her eyes widened when she felt that she was being moved, "Kait baby ya gotta tell me somethin' i need to communicate with ya and if yer mad at me just say, what did i do?" sheamus spoke softly and sweetly trying not to upset her more that she already was.

Kaitlyn suddenly broke down in sobs again "i-i'm so sorry sheamus." she suspense was killing him "just tell me what's going on" he looked at her impatiently "I'm pregnant!" she yelled feeling her whole body become lighter as the weight that had been on her shoulders lifted.

Sheamus froze as the word pregnant replayed over and over again in his head.

Kaitlyn looked at him as if it were the calm before the storm "Sheamus please say something you're killing me here." she gave a little smile. Sheamus Jumped up and took her in his arms grinning like a fool "really you're pregnant?!" he asked like he hadn't heard right she smiled gently "yes sheamus yes i'm pregnant." he hugged her tightly whispering i love yous in her ear.

Her heart was bursting with happiness, she couldn't believe he was happy about this, he wanted a child with her, he wanted her to carry his child, his flesh and blood.

She pulled back and he kissed her with as much passion as he could "i always wondered what it would be like for ya to carry my child, i love you so much you know that right."

she nodded "i love you too baby, i thought you would be mad at m-" she cut her off be kissing her "i would never be mad at ya, you're gonna be the mother of my child." he said softly laying her down onto the bed.

he hovered over her "and i heard that pregnant women want it all the time."

she laughed reaching up to brush her fingertips over the freckles on his cheeks "that is exactly right baby ALL the time.

he lay her down kissing and touching her with a passion. Kaitlyn whimpered as she felt him kissing her pulse point and palming her already sensitive breasts, when sheamus took control like this she felt safe in his arms protecting her, and now the baby too.

She was snapped out of her reverie when sheamus tugged off his pants and settled between her thighs opening her for him to take her to heaven.

When he entered her, she tightened and tensed up making him moan. He pulled out causing her to protest and whimper, but soon he pushed her on her side settling behind her entering the tight wet heat of her pussy.

Kaitlyn groaned out loud at the new foreign places he was hitting in this position. He moved his hands up to her stomach and what he found there almost made him sob, a tiny little baby bump protruding from Kaitlyn's abdomen, he moved slower inside of her his movements becoming more intimate "sheamus.." she moaned reaching back to grab the nape of his neck.

Sheamus hesitantly moved his hand from her stomach to her hair brushing the strands from her ear, leaning down to kiss the shell of her ear "Katie baby i love you so much, please don't ever leave me."

she heard his voice crack as he buried his head in her neck and felt the wetness of his of his tears slide down her neck, but he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Kaitlyn felt her eyes well up with tears as well "sheamus i love you too" those were the only words she could get out as her orgasm was overtaking her mind and body "Ah sheamus! fuck that feels so good,come on baby come inside me, give it to me"

She screamed digging her fingernails into the bed sheets.

Sheamus felt her walls tighten and squeeze his cock repeatedly making him gasp and thrust harder,when he heard her scream he couldn't control himself he came repeatedly, coating her walls, making her shiver.

They lay there spent and eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion. Kaitlyn turned around in his arms kissing him, her hands making their way into his sweat matted hair.

Sheamus pulled back to see her eyes sparkling with love "sheamus i would never leave you, i love you and this baby is a symbol of our love, you know 2 years ago if you would have told me that we would be living together and having a baby i would have laughed in your face and sprayed you with pepper spray, but now that it's happening i couldn't be more happy."

Kaitlyn smiled and kissed his nose, he grinned at her leaning his forehead against hers "Marry me Katie..."

* * *

_**Okay done with chapter 2, and sorry i haven't updated i went back to regular school and i didnt have any time to do any writing so idk when i will update my other stories... but i will try to update this one tomorrow kay**_


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy

* * *

"Marry Me" Sheamus said suddenly.

Kaitlyn lay there shocked and excited at the same time, she jumped up and kissed him directly on the lips, pulling away she looked into his eyes "yes yes! i will marry you a million times over, i love you so much" she straddled him grabbing onto his face kissing him harshly.

He turned her over on her back "i love you to baby i cant wait to start a life with you, Ya know i never really pictured meself with a student, but you just stole my heart and made me realize that the heart wants what the heart wants, and what me heart wants is you."

Kaitlyn slipped her arms behind sheamus' with her head still on his chest hugging him tightly "Sheamus my heart wants you too."

she paused her mind reeling she shot up off of his chest, eyes wide "oh my god i just realized how am i going to tell AJ and worst of all my family, what are they going to think when i come home and say that i'm pregnant and getting married, plus on top of that you're my former teacher,i mean AJ does know about us. Shit but my family they don't even know were toge-"

sheamus cut her off "baby come on one problem at a time, i'm here for ya and we will cross those bridges when we come to em'." he stated calmly coaxing her to relax

"and please baby dont stress too much, we have to think of the baby, now lets just go one at a time we can tell AJ first okay?"

Kaitlyn smiled and slid off of him "okay well we better get some sleep because AJ will be here tomorrow morning ,we'll tell her then."

sheamus smiled and kissed her on the lips "okay baby, goodnight." sheamus held her until her breathing evened out finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Kaitlyn woke up to sheamus' arms wrapped around her baby bump protectively.

She smiled to herself knowing that he loved her and wanted this baby just blew her mind.

She was going to have a family, a little earlier than she thought but it didnt matter it was happening.

Kaitlyn carefully unwrapped his arms from her stomach getting up from the bed walking into the bathroom.

When she looked into the mirror she saw that she gained a significant amount of weight, she smiled she knew her baby was going to be healthy and loved.

She thought Sheamus was going to be the best father, Kaitlyn already knew that he was going to spoil the kid.

It warmed her heart to know that he was the right choice to make a family with.

After Kaitlyn got out of the shower she dressed in her robe and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

As she was done laying out the silverware on the table the doorbell rang "coming!" she yelled Kaitlyn opened the door to reveal her best friend

"hey AJ" Kaitlyn exclaimed excited and nervous to see her best friend at the door.

AJ came in to see that Kaitlyn had made breakfast, "oh breakfast." she laughed and helped to herself to the eggs bacon and toast that Kaitlyn had made.

AJ looked at Kate when to see that something had changed about her she had a glow around her that she had never seen before. " HM there's something different about you Kate I can't put my finger on it."

she was about to respond with Sheamus came into the kitchen "oy how ya doin' AJ" sheamus exclaimed happily.

AJ put her toast down suspiciously looking at both of them, "ugh there is something tell me tell me now!" AJ said excitedly.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn looked at each other smiling, he crossed the room only to put his arms around her and protectively around her stomach in which a small bump was protruding through her robe.

AJ's eyes widen as she realized what they were saying, " oh my god oh my god oh my god!" AJ bounced up and down happily running over to them hugging her best friend and former teacher.

AJ let go of them " wow you're really really pregnant how far along are you?" she asked getting increasingly excited for them

Kaitlyn smiled " well I'm about 4 or 5 months along and I wanted you to be the first person I told other than Sheamus obviously."

AJ stop jumping up and down and look at them, " so you didn't tell your family yet." AJ said quietly,

Kaitlyn looked down " no."

AJ looked up at her frowning "kait i love you but you know your dad is going to absolutely kill you."

Sheamus looked panicked, Kaitlyn put her arms around him "its okay Sheamus."

she spoke softly turning to AJ again "well thanks AJ now Sheamus is officially scared, look we're gonna tell them but you know how my dad is, he can't take all of this at once.."

she stopped herself. AJ looked at her alarmed "all of this? What else is there?" she asked walking over go them.

Kaitlyn looked over at Sheamus and he nodded, she turned back to her "well Sheamus asked me to marry him...and i said yes"

AJ nearly fell to the ground when she heard this but she composed herself "oh my god Kaitlyn what's wrong with you guys you are being incredibly stupid and rushing into this, you know what i don't care do what you want but don't expect me to be there for you when this all falls apart, im leaving!"

AJ got up and made her way out the door slamming it hard shaking the pictures on the walls.

When she left Kaitlyn slid down the counter on the floor and cries hysterically "i knew this w-was a B-bad idea!"

she yelled and brought her legs up hugging them.

Sheamus picked her bridal style and carried her to the bedroom laying her down, sobs still racking her body as she thought of what AJ just said to her.

He lay beside her holding her tightly "its gonna be okay baby i got ya" he had to be strong for her, she couldn't have this much stress, no matter what he needed to face her father, and as for AJ he didn't know just yet, he had to cross the bridge when he came to it.

* * *

_**Okay cool got this chapter done and aw poor Kaitlyn but Sheamus got her.. Now in the next chapter they tell her parents we'll see how that turns out.. And my stories will all be updated by next week because school is almost out And i will have more time and i got 2 new one shots coming soon! Oh and please review!**_


End file.
